


Одинокие

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: лечение депрессии электричеством
Relationships: Триш/Неро
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Одинокие

**Author's Note:**

> бета Chrissy69
> 
> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, ООС, BDSM, применение электричества, секс в демонической форме, вольное обращение с матчастью  
> Краткое содержание: Кирие умерла, Триш увозит Неро из Фортуны  
> Примечание: пост-5; образ ОЖП основан на принце Сиире; пост-канон

Когда Кирие не стало, Неро тоже немножко умер.  
Он не ел несколько дней, просто не мог. Нико сначала думала, что это из-за того, что она хреново готовит, и расстраивалась, но потом убедилась, что от голода Неро не слабеет.  
Пить он забывал тоже, но Нико заставляла его принимать душ – говорила, что он воняет, и вода попадала в рот сама собой.   
Неро было всё равно. Он ничего не хотел, ни о чём не думал и не чувствовал ничего, кроме жуткой, всепоглощающей боли.  
Он уходил в лес, который так любила Кирие, превращался и выл, как раненый зверь. Демоны, если они там и появлялись, бежали от него прочь.  
Однажды ему повезло поймать блица. Неро убил его голыми руками. От горя он не замечал телесной боли.  
Нико говорила, что так нельзя. Говорила, что он должен прийти в себя и жить, что от него зависят трое детей.  
Джулио сказал:  
– Мы справимся, но ты всё-таки приходи в себя.  
Такой взрослый семнадцатилетний мальчик. Неро в его возрасте был намного безответственнее, зато уже любил Кирие.  
После её смерти Неро проплакал целый день, но потом слёзы кончились, и тяжёлое удушливое горе заглушило все чувства.  
Никто не видел, как Кирие упала, несколько человек заметили тело одновременно. Никто не нападал на неё, она умерла мгновенно. Случайная смерть, слепая, непредсказуемая, несправедливая. Кирие говорила, что любая смерть несправедлива – и теперь не стало её самой.  
Неро думал, что если не умрёт по-настоящему, то превратится в чудовище. В этом случае кто-то должен с ним расправиться, а Данте и Вергилий застряли в Аду.  
"Триш, – вспомнил Неро. – Триш и Леди. Надо их предупредить".  
Набирая номер "главного офиса "Дэвил Мэй Край"", он не знал, что будет говорить. Поэтому, услышав голос Леди, сказал:  
– Кирие больше нет.  
Леди вздохнула, неуверенно пробормотала что-то вроде "мне очень жаль" и позвала к телефону Триш. В трубке стало тихо, и Неро понял, что Леди сообщает Триш печальную новость.  
– Я приеду, – сказала Триш. – Ничего не делай.  
Она говорила так уверенно, что Неро не стал спорить. Ему было всё равно.

– Поедешь со мной, – заявила она, не слезая с мотоцикла. Сразу же, как остановилась у двери в гараж.  
– Нужна помощь? – В душе Неро шевельнулось вялое подобие любопытства. В его жизни не осталось никакого смысла, кроме убийства демонов.  
– Вроде того. Садись, – кивнула она на заднее сиденье.  
Неро повесил за спину Королеву, рассовал по карманам запасные патроны и привесил на пояс столько новых протезов, сколько поместилось. Он давно их не ломал, а Нико продолжала экспериментировать.  
– Эй! – заорала она, увидев его садящимся на мотоцикл. – Ты не охуел вот так съёбываться?!  
– Я за ним присмотрю, – ухмыльнулась Триш.  
Следующие слова Нико потонули в рёве мотора. Байк сорвался с места, и Неро вцепился в сиденье.  
– Держись за меня! – Триш каким-то образом умудрилась перекричать и шум мотора, и свист ветра. – Я прочней этой штуки!  
Неро снова не стал спорить. Близость женского тела и едва уловимый аромат духов навевали воспоминания, причинявших невыносимую боль. Неро хотелось кричать.  
Он открыл глаза и понял, что успел закрыть их, а потом заставил себя смотреть на волосы Триш. Светлые волосы. Совсем не такие, как у Кирие.  
"Это другая женщина, – сказал он себе. – Чужая. Подруга Данте. Я ей нужен. А Кирие больше нет".  
Его душа вопила от мучительной боли, и он стискивал зубы, чтобы не выпустить этот долгий, мучительный вой в материальный мир.

Они остановились в дешёвом мотеле. Триш взяла один номер на двоих, но Неро не стал спорить. У них не было причин для смущения. Два демона, они уже знали истинную сущность друг друга, человеческие тела были не более интимны, чем одежда.  
– Что будешь на ужин? – спросила Триш, выходя из душа, а Неро подумал, что у неё красивая грудь.  
– Ничего. Я не хочу есть.  
– Я не спрашиваю, хочешь ли ты. – Триш смотрела на него, сидевшего на краю кровати, сверху вниз. – Я спрашиваю, что.  
Неро пожал плечами. Ему было всё равно.  
Он думал, что не сможет есть, но послушно взял палочки и одноразовую миску с лапшой.  
– Извини, хорошую пасту в эту дыру не завозят, – сказала Триш, не глядя на него. Чтобы встретить доставщика, она облачилась в подобие платья, сотканное из демонической энергии, но теперь позволила ему развеяться и осталась обнажённой.  
"Она что-то хочет?" – мысль была такой тупой, что Неро захотелось смеяться. Это могло задеть Триш, и он не стал. Она ничего ему не сделала.  
Попялившись на еду с добрую минуту, он всё же попробовал сунуть лапшу в рот и прожевать. Вкус доставил ему неожиданное удовольствие. Сосредоточившись на этом простом ощущении, Неро смог ненадолго забыть о том, как ему хуёво. Он жевал и глотал. Послушно хлебнул кисловатого пива из банки, подсунутой Триш.  
Прикончив свою порцию, он сам вспомнил, что нужно принять душ.  
– Сначала убери за собой, – потребовала Триш.  
Неро послушался.  
Выполнять её приказы оказалось неожиданно просто. Она знала, что нужно делать. Она вела Неро к демонам, которых нужно было убить.  
Это было хорошо. Правильно. Это оправдывало его существование.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Триш уже лежала в постели, погасив лампы. Свет нахального уличного фонаря пробивался даже сквозь задёрнутые шторы, так что темнота не была полной.  
– Ты оделся? – спросила Триш таким тоном, будто её это удивило. – Раздевайся и ложись. Тебе нужно поспать, как и мне. Нас никто не потревожит.  
Неро стащил футболку, потом штаны.  
– У тебя есть запасной комплект белья? – прохладно поинтересовалась Триш.  
Она не могла видеть, как густо он покраснел. Смущение оказалось неожиданно ярким чувством.  
Он ушёл в ванную, разделся донага и, постирав трусы и носки в раковине, повесил их сушиться, а потом вернулся в комнату в чём мать родила.  
Триш лежала к нему спиной, и он осторожно забрался под одеяло.  
– Спокойной ночи, – безразлично сказала Триш.  
Можно было не отвечать, но Неро сказал:  
– И тебе.

Разумеется, ночь не была спокойной. Неро снились кошмары. Не Кирие, нет. Оставив этот мир, она не возвращалась даже в его снах. Демоны, Уризен, обезумевший Вергилий, пытающийся отрубить Неро все четыре руки, русалки с распахнутыми объятиями.  
– Демоны? – спросила Триш, встряхнув его за плечо и таким образом выдернув из кошмара.  
– Секунду. – Неро нужно было прийти в себя хотя бы чуть-чуть. – Нет. Просто… – Он нахмурился, глядя на Триш. – А ведь я не смогу их заметить.  
– Из-за меня, – сказала она. – Это нужно исправить.  
– Как? – Неро удивился искренности своего любопытства.  
– Закрой глаза и ничего не делай. – Триш улыбнулась.  
Неро послушался. Триш двигалась рядом, но он не знал, что она делает, и даже не пытался угадать.  
Почуяв кровь, он напрягся, но тут запах стал совсем сильным, а на его губы упали горячие капли.  
– Попробуй, – приказала Триш.  
Неро послушно облизал губы и понял, о чём она говорила. Он узнал её. Он не был уверен, что теперь сможет отличить её от любого другого демона, но её присутствие больше не сбивало его с толку. Она доверилась ему.  
– Я должен сделать то же, – он не спрашивал.  
– Не должен, но если ты не против…  
– Не против.  
– Я возьму сама. Не дёргайся.  
Неро думал, она надрежет ему руку или плечо – ему было всё равно, но это казалось логичнее всего другого. Но Триш полоснула его по шее – слишком поверхностно, чтобы повредить артерию, но достаточно глубоко, чтобы Неро почувствовал боль. И опасность, о которой та сигнализировала.  
Когда к шее прижались твёрдые губы, а по надрезу прошёлся шершавый язык, Неро вздрогнул от неожиданности. И совершенно охуел, когда понял, что его член шевельнулся и начал наливаться кровью.  
– Тебе нравится, – сказала Триш с выражением, которого он не понял. – Это хорошо.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я не против.  
Неро мог бы оттолкнуть её. Мог просто отказаться – из-за памяти о Кирие.  
Но он так устал от боли, что решил не сопротивляться. Он думал: "Я ничего не чувствовал последние несколько дней. Это просто реакция на неожиданное ощущение и скоро пройдёт".  
– Триш. Я могу… не справиться.   
– Не волнуйся. – Она погладила его по губам. Кирие никогда так не делала. Неро никогда не лежал бревном рядом с ней, а сейчас он не мог ничего другого.  
– Ты красивая, – сказал он на случай, если Триш ещё не догадалась, что он так думает.  
– Я знаю, – выдохнула она совсем рядом с его губами, но не поцеловала, а укусила за щёку. – Может быть больно, – предупредила она.  
Неро на мгновение стало смешно, а потом он подчинился ощущениям.  
Триш ощупывала его, дрочила ему, царапала ногтями грудь и живот, кусала за шею и ключицы, сильно сжала губами сосок – и Неро застонал, наконец возбудившись по-настоящему.  
– Хороший мальчик, – ухмыльнулась Триш. – Можешь на меня посмотреть.  
Неро взглянул на неё и снова подумал, что она очень красивая. Не такая как Кирие. Другая, но красивая.  
Триш села на него верхом. Он успел подумать, что она хочет заняться с ним любовью, но она только тёрлась о него промежностью и шумно дышала. Неро почувствовал, что теряет интерес к происходящему и осторожно прикоснулся к её бедру: хотел предупредить не словами, а жестом. Триш легонько шлёпнула его по руке, и это странным образом взбодрило Неро. Ему надоело быть таким вялым и неживым. Он крепко взял её за бёдра и прижал к себе. Она оставалась чужой, но она была прекрасна, и Неро с удивлением понял, что хочет её.  
– Вот как. – Триш надменно шевельнула бровью. – Хочешь покомандовать?  
– Нет, – хрипло ответил Неро. – Хочу тебя.  
Широко улыбнувшись, Триш ускользнула из его рук – какой-то трюк, не иначе, в силе она не смогла бы с ним тягаться. Упустив, он не пытался её поймать, но она вернулась сама, бёдрами нависнув над его лицом и обхватив член твёрдой гладкой ладонью.  
Облизав губы, Неро приподнял голову и лизнул солоноватую нежную плоть.  
– Молодец, – выдохнула Триш и опустила бёдра, прижимаясь к его лицу. – Но не вздумай мне мешать.  
"И в голову бы не пришло", – подумал Неро.  
Не будь он демоном, ему, возможно, не хватало бы воздуха: Триш давила довольно сильно и отстранялась только изредка. Она умело дрочила ему, почти не отвлекаясь, и Неро получил свою долю удовольствия. Когда Триш стала дышать совсем шумно и прерывисто, принялась тереться о его лицо, заливая его соками, он понял, что всё скоро закончится.  
Его всё устраивало, но он не возбудился достаточно для того, чтобы кончить.  
– Кончай. – Триш почти стонала. Неро понравился её хриплый глубокий голос.  
Он не мог выполнить приказ и потому решил ускорить её развязку. Напряг шею, облизал клитор, сильно надавливая на него языком.  
– Мальчишка!.. – Триш задрожала.  
– Извини, – сказал Неро, когда она отдохнула и приподнялась. – Я не могу кончить.  
– Ладно, – ответила Триш после паузы. – Я первая в ванную. Хочешь пить?  
Неро отказался. Он не испытывал жажды.  
Непривычный чужой запах немного нервировал, но не вызывал раздражения, а после умывания практически исчез, и Неро легко забыл о нём.  
Он прислушался к себе, ожидая нового приступа мучительного горя и чувства вины, но его не последовало. Ему было всё равно. Он знал, что Кирие уже никогда не будет ревновать его или любить. Он мог спать с кем угодно. Это больше не имело значения.  
Он знал, что никогда не будет любить никого так же сильно, как её. В этом он мог поклясться.

На следующий день они отправились дальше. Заехали на бензоколонку. Триш оставила Неро караулить байк, а сама отправилась звонить.  
Она ничего не объясняла, а Неро не спрашивал.  
Они перекусили в придорожной забегаловке, где на Триш косились жирные водители грузовиков в клетчатых рубашках и бедно одетые женщины с красными морщинистыми лицами. Кругом расстилались возделанные поля, на парковке стояло несколько обшарпанных пикапов, и Неро решил, что это фермерши.  
Все они были хмурыми. Мужчины смотрели на Триш похотливо, некоторые даже облизывались, но её необычный вид пугал их достаточно, чтобы они не лезли. Никто не окликнул Неро и Триш, никто не стал задавать вопросов.  
– Мы далеко забрались, – заметил Неро, когда они вышли к стоянке.  
– Уже скоро.  
Неро кивнул и сел на пассажирское сиденье, а потом с удовольствием обнял Триш.

Они приехали в мёртвый город. Не полупустой, не заброшенный, а совершенно нежилой. Здесь даже мух не было.  
– Демоны, – Неро их не чувствовал, но не сомневался, что дело в них.  
– Они приходят по ночам, – сказала Триш. – Местные платят за их зубы.  
– Местные?.. – с сомнением хмыкнул Неро.  
– Посёлок в десяти километрах отсюда. – Триш махнула рукой на восток. – Так далеко демоны не забираются.  
– Почему никто до сих пор не прибрался тут дочиста?  
– Зубы, мальчик. – Триш положила руку ему на плечо. – Профессиональных охотников в мире не так уж много. Целеустремлённых, как Леди, Данте или ты, совсем мало. Обычные наёмники не такие смельчаки – подъезжают к окраинам, когда небо уже начинает светлеть, отстреливают, кого видят, а трофеи забирают ближе к полудню.  
"Трусы", – без осуждения подумал Неро. Рыцари ордена были людьми, но всегда отважно сражались с демонами.  
– Можешь поспать. – Триш кивнула на ближайшее здание, с виду такое же заброшенное, как все остальные.  
– Зачем мы приехали? – спросил Неро.  
– Размяться, слегка подзаработать. С Леди мы никогда не углублялись в центр, а ведь там всё самое интересное. – Она с удовольствием потянулась. – Может быть, с тобой получится добраться до сердцевины, – улыбнулась, показав красивые белые зубы.  
Неро улыбнулся в ответ. Тусклый призрак злобной радости на мгновение развеял тьму в его помертвевшей душе.  
– Мы можем отправиться туда сейчас?  
Триш отрицательно покачала головой:  
– Мы уже пробовали. Там ничего интересного. Подъезжали с разных сторон, искали, но ни за что не зацепились.  
Неро взглянул на свою правую руку. Та давно уже стала нормальной, но по-прежнему отзывалась болью на близкого демона. Не на Триш.  
– Ты хочешь дождаться ночи, а потом идти туда, куда нас не захотят пускать. Данте поступил бы так же.  
– Соображаешь ты ещё лучше, чем раньше. – Триш коротко пожала его плечо. – Отдохни.  
Неро кивнул и послушно побрёл к зданию. Когда-то это, наверное, был шикарный особняк, а теперь штукатурка облезла, ворота пропали, а окна на первом этаже были выбиты. Парадная дверь, впрочем, уцелела, как и просторные апартаменты на втором этаже. Без особой надежды покрутив вентили в ванной, Неро обнаружил, что вода, хоть и холодная, здесь есть.  
– Если хочешь помыться, я могу зарядить нагреватель. – Триш подошла так тихо, что он не слышал шагов.  
– Спасибо. Меня устроит холодная.  
– Как хочешь.  
Смыв дорожную пыль, Неро вернулся в спальню с гигантской, неимоверно роскошной кроватью под балдахином и совершенно не удивился, обнаружив в ней Триш.  
– Будешь всегда со мной спать? – спросил он.  
– Пока мы здесь, нам лучше оставаться рядом. И да, с Леди я тоже спала. – Она как будто собиралась добавить: "И что?.."  
Неро молча забрался под одеяло. Бельё оказалось сухим и только немного слежавшимся.  
– Здесь удобно, – сказал он. – Спасибо.  
– Мальчик. – Триш погладила его по лицу, и он закрыл глаза.  
Из всех потребностей человеческого тела сон всегда оставался для Неро самой сильной. Он мог не есть, не пить, дышать намного реже, чем человек, но без сна превращался в озлобленную медузу. После смерти Кирие он сначала проплакал почти целые сутки, а потом проспал двое. Нико надеялась, что это поможет ему прийти в себя, но она ошиблась. Неро просто перестал плакать и снова смог ходить и немного разговаривать.  
– Я не работал после… – он не смог вслух сказать, после чего. Горло отказывалось слушаться, а душа каменела от боли.  
– Ты справишься, – уверенно сказала Триш. – Это твоя судьба.  
"Такая же, как у Данте", – подумал Неро и уснул.  
Триш разбудила его на закате, и он не помнил ни одного своего сна, хотя подозревал, что они были.  
– Пойдём? – спросил он.  
– Можешь умыться. Если тебе нужно есть…  
– Не нужно, – перебил Неро.  
– Значит, завтра можно будет не ездить за едой. Я могу питаться энергией демонов так же, как ты.  
"Как Данте, как Вергилий".  
Неро вдруг понял, что Триш тоже потеряла того, кто был ей дорог. Он не знал точно, какие отношения связывали Данте с Триш и Леди, но предполагал, что они как минимум близкие друзья. Его собственное горе затмевало всё, он неспособен был никому сочувствовать, но догадался, что Триш может сочувствовать ему.  
– Спасибо, что привезла меня сюда, – сказал он. Прозвучало безжизненно, но прикидываться было бы хуже, чем вести себя как попало.  
– Перестань, – потребовала Триш.  
Неро решил перестать.

Они спрятали мотоцикл в чулане без окон и с прочной дверью, чтобы демоны случайно не оставили их без транспорта, и отправились в город пешком.  
Фонарей, конечно, никаких не было, но Неро и Триш хватало света звёзд. Определить, в какой стороне центр города, тоже не составляло проблем: там торчали неуместные в такой пасторальной провинции бетонные высотки. Окон в них давно не осталось, и днём они выглядели совершенно отвратно.  
Чем ближе к центру, тем уже становились улочки и беднее дома. Первого демона Триш и Неро засекли, когда шли через настоящие трущобы – полуразвалившиеся четырёхэтажные дома, от которых до сих пор несло мусором, наркотиками и несчастьем.  
Неро снёс марионетку выстрелом из Розы и вопросительно покосился на Триш.  
– Правильно сделал, – кивнула та. – Теперь они придут нас встречать.  
Она не ошиблась. Уже в следующем квартале к ним из-за домов повыскакивало ещё с полдюжины марионеток. Лёгкая добыча, но не питательная и беззубая. Они закончились слишком быстро, и Триш остановилась, явно не зная, не стоит ли свернуть туда, откуда явились демоны.  
– К центру. – Неро показал на высотки. Он чувствовал, что найдёт там других. Его словно кто-то вёл за руку.  
Триш пошла с ним, не задавая вопросов.

Они встретили целую армию, но она не доставила им никаких неприятностей: всё это были марионетки или ещё более нелепые и беззащитные создания, сделанные как будто из фанеры, картона и гипса. Поначалу Неро принял их за родичей ассаултов и фростов – они тоже напоминали ящериц, беспорядочно прыгали туда-сюда и швырялись мусором, но сами оказались хрупкими и неловкими.   
– Встречала таких когда-нибудь? – спросил Неро. Впервые со дня смерти Кирие он дышал полной грудью. Тяжёлая тоска никуда не делась, просто Неро нашёл себе применение и обрадовался.  
Триш покачала головой:  
– Нет. Они похожи на сгустки энергии, собравшие себе тела из мусора.  
Неро пожал плечами:  
– Может быть.  
Так и не встретив достойных противников, они, однако, провозились со всякой мелочью до утра и решили остановиться поближе к центру, чтобы поменьше ходить следующей ночью.

Триш каким-то загадочным способом выбрала для днёвки вполне приличное здание, не уходя от маршрута слишком далеко. Это был небольшой многоквартирный дом с надёжными железными дверями. Магазинчик на первом этаже демоны разнесли, но Неро всё равно заглянул туда, пока Триш осматривала квартиры. Он нашёл консервы, у которых ещё не закончился срок годности, и сунул пару банок в карманы, а когда Триш позвала его, предложил ей.  
– Молодец, – усмехнулась она. – А вскрывать ты их когтями будешь?  
– Почему нет? – пожал плечами Неро.  
– Умыться можно на первом этаже, но самая лучшая квартира – на третьем.  
– В чём разница?  
– Мягкий пол и новые спальные мешки, – сказала Триш. – Остальные выглядят хуже.  
Неро кивнул.  
Они перекусили во дворе, разыскав в том же магазине упаковку пластиковых ложек, разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы помыться, а потом встретились уже наверху. Неро безошибочно нашёл квартиру, выбранную Триш, но не удивился этому.

Он думал, что уснёт сразу, но долго лежал, глядя в потолок. Триш успела подремать, потом вздрогнула и проснулась.  
Помедлив секунду, Неро накрыл её руку своей.  
Триш разглядывала его какое-то время, словно не верила своим сонным глазам, потом улыбнулась и, высвободив руку, мягко нажала на его плечо.  
Неро послушно опрокинулся на спину.  
– Ничего не делай, пока я не скажу, – предупредила Триш.  
– А если мне не понравится то, что делаешь ты? – Вчера Неро об этом не думал.  
– Я пойму.  
Она поцеловала его. Пока ещё медленно и как будто сдержанно, но обещая удовольствие. Неро почувствовал возбуждение и не удивился.  
Он лежал на спине ровно и неподвижно, Триш сидела рядом и трогала его, постепенно сдвигая спальный мешок вниз.  
Неро захотелось спросить: "Сравниваешь меня с Данте?", – но Триш сдавила пальцами его мошонку, и он стиснул зубы. Боль не была серьёзной – по сравнению с тем, что он уже пережил, её вообще можно было не считать за боль. Но яркое ощущение смешалось с возбуждением и подхлестнуло его. Неро сжал кулаки, чтобы ничего не делать.  
Триш улыбнулась, словно говоря: "Хороший мальчик".  
Неро не волновало, считает ли она его хорошим. Он уже согласился на её правила, и ему было всё равно, что она станет делать.  
Она гладила его, ласкала, сжимала, царапала. Когда она сильно сжала его соски, а потом оттянула их и выкрутила, он даже застонал.  
– Тихо, – распорядилась Триш, и Неро засопел, выравнивая дыхание.  
Она специально тянула время. Доводила Неро почти до предела и отстранялась. Он с трудом сдерживал стоны и шумно дышал, удивлённо прислушиваясь к своему телу. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал так много и так ярко. Он помнил, что любил Кирие, что с ней он провёл самые лучшие минуты своей жизни, но сейчас удовольствие было другим: исключительно плотским, острым и горьковатым.  
– Веди себя хорошо, – сказала Триш, как будто он нуждался в напоминании, а потом перекинула ногу через его бёдра.  
Он думал, она снова только потрётся о него, но она направила член себе между ног. Неро прикусил губу, чтобы не охнуть, и вцепился в спальник, на котором лежал, чтобы не схватить её за бёдра.  
Триш приподнялась, победно улыбаясь, опустилась, принимая его в себя целиком, и Неро вновь против воли подумал, что она сравнивает его с Данте. Это не имело значения, но отвлекало, и он уставился на её неестественно высокую упругую грудь совершенной формы. Когда Триш двигалась, её соски покачивались, и Неро следил за ними взглядом. Очарованный, он не заметил, что начал подаваться вверх, отвечая на движения Триш, а она не остановила его и улыбнулась, поймав вопросительный взгляд. Осмелев, Неро рискнул прикоснуться к её голени, а потом и погладить по колену.  
– Ладно, – выдохнула Триш. – Только не хватайся слишком сильно.  
"Данте всегда хватается, да?.." – Неро невольно улыбнулся. Ощущать под руками горячую кожу было приятно, и поначалу он в самом деле только гладил Триш по бёдрам, по спине, подержал её красивые груди, которые на ощупь оказались мягче, чем он мог подумать. Он возбудился по-настоящему и, хотя собирался только придержать её бёдра, крепко прижал их к себе.  
И получил разряд электричества прямо в член. Будь он человеком – мог бы и умереть от шока, но Неро был демоном и превратился. Триш в ответ вся окуталась золотистыми молниями и зарычала – вряд ли от боли, скорее просто рассердилась на него, но отстраниться не попробовала.  
Ощущений оказалось слишком много даже для демонического тела. Неро всхлипнул и кончил. Триш зарычала снова, но потом криво ухмыльнулась и приказала:  
– Помоги мне руками. Вот этими. – Она прикоснулась к призрачным когтям, а потом, легко высвободившись из человеческих рук Неро, легла на спину, широко раздвинув ноги.  
– У меня есть ещё один, – хрипло выдохнул Неро. В новой демонической форме у него было два члена. Второй – такой же призрачный, как дополнительная пара рук. – Если хочешь.  
– Это любопытно, – улыбнулась Триш. – Но если обнаглеешь… – она красноречиво продемонстрировала ему тяжёлый пистолет, очень похожий на Эбони.  
– Я буду осторожен.  
Он сдержал обещание. Возбуждение уже не туманило рассудок, а призрачный член, в отличие от материального, не упал после оргазма, и ощущения получились очень интересные. Триш не убрала свои молнии, но в демоническом теле удары тока будили не боль, а удовольствие. Призрачные части тела вообще чувствовали всё не так, как материальные, и, если бы Неро не знал наверняка, что его прозрачный голубой пенис погружается в наполненное электричеством лоно Триш, не понимал бы, что их тела соприкасаются в том месте. Он чувствовал только приятное покалывание, но не трение и не давление. Для призрачных частей тела таких вещей как будто не существовало.  
Опираясь на призрачные руки, он гладил и ласкал Триш настоящими, а она улыбалась хищно и весело и тоже гладила его.  
– Хорошо, – прошептала она, прикрывая глаза. – Ещё.  
Неро понятия не имел, как сделать "ещё" призрачным членом. Он никогда раньше его не использовал и не собирался.  
Так что он просто стал двигаться быстрее и резче, сжал в ладонях грудь Триш, которая ответила на это страстным стоном, но потом почти сразу вцепилась в его запястья, одновременно обхватывая ногами – и Неро захлестнул электрический шторм. Молнии окутали его так же, как Триш, причиняя одновременно боль и совершенно новое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Он кончил ещё раз. Его реальный член дёрнулся, из него выступила, наверное, капля смазки, а призрачный словно растворился в море молний. Вихрь колючего злого наслаждения пронёсся сквозь всё тело Неро и на несколько мгновений затуманил сознание. Он услышал довольный хриплый стон Триш и понял, что всё сделал правильно.  
Она спихнула его с себя и убрала молнии. Превратившись в человека, он вытянулся рядом, пробормотал:  
– Спасибо, мне очень понравилось, – и выключился, провалившись в темноту. Ещё не беспамятство, уже не совсем сон.

Проснулся он с тяжёлой кислой мыслью: "С Кирие мы никогда так не делали".  
Взглянув на Триш, он сначала отвернулся на другой бок, а потом встал и подобрал одежду и оружие, чтобы сходить вниз вымыться.  
– Триш, – позвал он уже от порога. – Я ненадолго.  
– Хорошо, – отозвалась она, словно не спала и прекрасно знала, что он делает. – Я уже не сплю, – она зевнула и села, придержав спальный мешок на груди.

Отмываясь в убогом душе в задней части какого-то заведения, где не осталось даже целых перегородок, не то что мебели или вывески, он прижался лбом к холодному кафелю и заплакал.  
Кирие когда-то просила его показать демоническую форму. С удовольствием трогала демонические пенисы, которых Неро ужасно смутился. Он не хотел, но она почти уговорила его заняться с ней любовью в такой форме, но оказалось, что демонический член слишком велик и причиняет только боль.  
– Просто надо попробовать ещё раз, – сказала тогда Кирие.  
Неро упросил её отказаться от этой идеи. Он не мог видеть, как она морщится от боли. К тому же, чтобы превратиться, ему нужно было обращаться к своей "тёмной", злобной стороне, а рядом с Кирие он всегда оставался в хорошем настроении.  
Они так и не попробовали.  
Ударив кулаком в стену, Неро подхватил отколовшийся кусок желтоватого кафеля и раздавил в руке.  
Ему хотелось навсегда остаться здесь – в тёмной заплесневелой комнатушке, под струйками ледяной, явно отдающей ржавчиной, воды. Забыть обо всём и, самое главное, о себе.  
"Почему я не помню о плохом, когда я с Триш?.." – он не знал. О своём горе он забывать не хотел. Оно казалось ему важнее всего остального, но он всё равно был благодарен за Триш за то, что рядом с ней мог чувствовать что-то ещё.

В эту ночь они подошли совсем близко к центру города, и демоны окружили их со всех сторон. К уже знакомым марионеткам и фанерным ящерицам присоединились призраки. Неро почти не видел их в темноте, а подсвеченные электрическими разрядами они выглядели как висящие в воздухе бесформенные тёмно-фиолетовые кляксы. Они, как Тень, могли выбрасывать из себя иглы, но были намного медлительнее, и с ними тоже не возникло особых проблем. И Триш, и Неро получили по паре царапин в первой стычке, но быстро научились уклоняться от этих атак.

Для отдыха выбрали шикарный когда-то отель. Возможно, единственный в городе. Было тепло, и Неро и Триш искупались в бассейне, вода в котором оказалась неожиданно чистой и свежей.  
– Источник демонической энергии совсем рядом, – сказала Триш.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, – нахмурился Неро.  
– Ночью что-нибудь найдём.

Днём они снова занимались сексом, заняв одну из гостиничных спален.  
– Я ещё не хочу спать, – сказала Триш, когда они выбрали апартаменты.  
– Я тоже, – ответил Неро, снимая со спины Королеву.  
Триш обернулась к нему, запустила пальцы в волосы и ощутимо потянула.  
– Будет больно, – предупредила она. – Разденься.  
Неро послушался.  
Обнажённого, она связала его молниями и подвесила в воздухе. Неро трясло от электрических разрядов, но всё же они были не настолько сильными, чтобы вынудить его превратиться. Не желая отвлекать Триш, он не принимал демоническую форму по собственной воле – и не пожалел об этом.  
Сначала она исследовала его тело, в этот раз со всех сторон. Раздвинула ягодицы ладонями и пропустила от хребта вниз слабую щекочущую молнию. Неро шумно выдохнул, а потом сказал:  
– Я не смогу молчать.  
– Если будешь шуметь слишком громко, я заткну тебе рот, – ласково промурлыкала Триш.  
Неро стиснул зубы, но это не особенно помогло, когда она принялась охаживать его злыми колючими молниями. Заднице досталось больше всего, и Неро всхлипывал от смеси почти унизительного удовольствия и боли, но на спине, бёдрах и боках кожа тоже горела от ударов. Если бы Триш сделала что-нибудь вроде этого раньше, он бы, наверное, воспротивился, но теперь он уже знал, что она не причинит ему вреда и отвлечёт от настоящих страданий. Мелкая боль не имела значения, а когда Триш, подняв Неро чуть ли не к потолку, облизала его член и взяла в рот, боль стала частью удовольствия и умножила его.  
Неро забыл обо всём на свете. Он бессильно бился в опутавших его молниях, всхлипывал и вскрикивал от удовольствия. Вспышки боли уже не отрезвляли, он захлёбывался наслаждением. Оно затопило всё существо Неро, и он кончил, полностью опутанный молниями.  
В себя он пришёл на полу: Триш аккуратно опустила его, чтобы он, сбитый с толку оглушительным оргазмом, не упал, и тогда убрала молнии.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал он.  
Триш только улыбнулась. Она оставалась одетой, и Неро даже не знал, возбуждена ли она.  
– Если ты хочешь… – начал он не слишком уверенно.  
– Я подожду, пока ты отдохнёшь. – Она расстегнула корсет, и Неро решил, что для отдыха ему понадобится совсем немного времени.

В этот раз Триш позволила ему обладать ею – без ограничений, без условий. Неро был бы дураком, если бы пренебрёг этим разрешением. Он познал её так, как мужчина может познать женщину, и нашёл, что она прекрасна. Он снова использовал призрачные руки, и Триш осталась им довольна.  
– Ты хороший мальчик, – сказала она потом.  
И Неро рискнул спросить:  
– Ты сравниваешь меня с Данте?  
– Какая бестактность, – рассмеялась Триш. – Нет. Не в этом смысле.  
Неро извинился.  
– Мы стали любовниками незадолго до поездки в Фортуну, – сказала она, не глядя на него. – Я завязывала ему глаза, чтобы он мог забыть о моём лице.  
– Лице?..  
– Я похожа на его… их мать. – Триш повернула к нему голову.  
Неро криво улыбнулся, не зная, что ответить.  
– Да, я его любила, но, что важнее, мы были очень близкими друзьями. Секс ничего не изменил.  
– Спасибо, что рассказала.  
– Скучаешь по нему? – Триш поднесла руку к его волосам, но остановилась, словно не решаясь прикоснуться.  
– Да. – Неро пожал плечами, потом придержал запястье Триш, чтобы она положила ладонь ему на лоб, и закрыл глаза.  
– Если захочешь поговорить…  
– Спасибо. – Он не хотел и не знал, сможет ли.  
Триш погладила его по лицу, и он поцеловал её пальцы, а потом уснул.

Ночью они не нашли ничего интересного, только всё тех же демонов, которые сами нарывались на драку.  
– Я ошиблась, – сказала Триш, когда с противниками было покончено, а небо на востоке посветлело. – Придётся задержаться.  
Неро пожал плечами. Ему было всё равно.

Прежде, чем что-то изменилось, они провели в городе несколько суток. Днём спали или занимались сексом, ночью сражались с демонами. Они не оставались на одном месте, продвигаясь к центру города по сужающейся спирали, и в конце концов Неро почуял что-то более значимое, чем рядовые демоны. Это произошло под утро, он чувствовал себя уставшим и грязным, но всё равно сказал Триш.  
– Ты торопишься? – спросила та. Выглядела она, как всегда, прекрасно, но была с ног до головы покрыта светло-серой пылью, в которую превращались фанерные ящерицы после смерти. Призраки истекали чёрной кровью, но от неё проще было увернуться.  
Неро помотал головой.  
– Тогда займёмся им, когда отдохнём.  
Им пришлось ещё повозиться, чтобы отыскать воду – в центре города, где когда-то на месте совсем старых домов построили многоэтажные офисные здания, это оказалось не так-то просто. Неро предпочёл бы сельскую местность.  
– О, центр информационных технологий!.. – обрадовалась Триш. – Я видела его на карте.  
– И что? – не понял Неро.  
– Он достаточно старый, чтобы рядом был фонтан.  
Так и вышло. Накануне прошёл дождь, и вода, наполнившая квадратную бетонную чашу, ещё не успела испариться. Она, конечно, была не слишком чистой, но Неро решил, что так лучше, чем вообще без мытья – он-то успел уделаться и в крови призраков тоже.  
В тот день они не занимались сексом.  
От усталости Неро уснул очень спокойно, но потом ему приснилась Кирие, превратившаяся в демона, и он закричал от страха и боли, а потом проснулся, потому что Триш шарахнула его молнией.  
– Что?! – Неро резко сел и чуть не свалился на пол. В этот раз они остановились в комнате для отдыха в офисном здании и спали на диванах, которые не слишком хорошо для этого подходили.  
– Ты стонал, – сказала Триш.  
– Мне приснилось, что Кирие превратилась в демона, – пожаловался Неро, совершенно утратив твёрдость духа.  
Задумчиво поглядев на него пару мгновений, Триш погладила его по голове, словно ребёнка. Неро стало ужасно, невыносимо жаль себя. Он зажмурился, пытаясь удержать слёзы, но всё равно заплакал. Триш так и стояла рядом, не убирая руку, а он трясся, пытаясь подавить рыдания, и сдавленно всхлипывал, бессильно сжимая кулаки.  
– Плачь, – сказала Триш. – Так легче.  
– Не надо, – попросил Неро. – Не надо меня жалеть.  
– Я не жалею, – спокойно отозвалась Триш. – Я сочувствую. И я рада, что ты можешь плакать.  
Кто-нибудь другой счёл бы такой повод для радости очень странным, но Неро знал, о чём она говорит, и, поддавшись слабости, позволил себе разреветься. Триш растрепала его волосы, потом села рядом, положив руку на плечо. Неро подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. Плакать при Триш было невыносимо стыдно. Они спали вместе несколько раз, но не успели сблизиться по-настоящему: союзники, почти родственники, но не друзья.  
– Уйди, – попросил Неро.  
– Скоро стемнеет, – предупредила Триш, и он удивился тому, как долго проспал. Солнце в самом деле уже клонилось к закату. – Попробую найти здесь какую-нибудь еду.  
– Мне не нужно есть, – напомнил Неро, по-детски шмыгнув носом.  
– Тебе нужно сладкое.  
Триш ушла, не дожидаясь ответа. Неро сомневался, что в самом деле нуждается в сахаре, но не стал бы спорить, даже если бы она осталась.  
Он снова плакал и в этот раз слёзы принесли облегчение. Триш вернулась с водой и шоколадными батончиками в вакуумных упаковках. Вскрыв один, Неро убедился, что шоколад побелел, но не испортился настолько, чтобы его нельзя было есть. Крышка на бутылке оказалась бракованной, и вода годилась только для умывания.  
– Когда это началось? – он кивнул на окно.  
– Началось – три года назад. Поначалу с демонами пытались сражаться, как в Редгрейв-сити, но потом стало ясно, что людям остаётся только бежать. Они и убежали. Сначала расселились в небольшом городке неподалёку, потом, когда стало понятно, что домой не вернуться, многие разъехались куда попало.  
– Здесь жило много народу.  
– Не слишком. – Триш пожала плечами. – Компания, которой тут принадлежали два завода и бумажная фабрика, разорилась примерно за год до первого появления демонов. Покупатели закрыли производство, и те, кто мог, уехали сразу же.  
– Триш, – нахмурился Неро. – Почему мы не осмотрели заводы?  
– Потому что мы с Леди проверили их сразу же. Ничего, – последнее слово она произнесла по слогам.  
Неро кивнул.  
– Но ты можешь быть прав, – задумалась она. – Если демоны как-то связаны с бизнесом, нужно осмотреть офисы.  
Неро кивнул снова.  
Он съел два шоколадных батончика и запил водой из фонтанчика на первом этаже. Струйка была совсем слабой, а вкус казался затхлым, но ему было всё равно.

За ночь они обошли всего два многоэтажных здания. На самый верх Неро забирался в одиночку, цепляясь призрачными руками за обломки провалившихся лестниц или перепрыгивая сразу на этаж вверх. Триш могла летать и прыгала почти так же высоко, как он, но ей сложнее было бы пробираться сквозь ненадёжные, полуразвалившиеся здания.  
Снова они встретили довольно много демонов. Снова Неро чувствовал себя значительно лучше во время боя, чем сразу после пробуждения.  
И он опять заметил присутствие чего-то важного – опять перед самым рассветом.  
– Давай хотя бы посмотрим, что там, – предложил он, и Триш согласилась.  
Они вошли в третье здание, когда первые солнечные лучи уже отразились от уцелевших окон. Ощущение пропало.  
– Остановимся здесь, – решила Триш.  
В этом здании воды не оказалось совсем, а первый этаж был густо засыпан останками демонов. Там же Неро увидел первый человеческий труп – скелет в полуистлевшей чёрной форме и обрывках бронежилета. Пистолет валялся метрах в пяти от него, вместе с косточками оторванной кисти.  
– Здесь побывал кто-то посерьёзнее марионеток, – задумчиво сказала Триш.  
– Мы приближаемся к разгадке? – спросил Неро без особого любопытства.  
– Может быть, – уклончиво ответила Триш. – Знаешь, никто ведь не предлагал мне или Леди зачистить город. Мы приезжали сюда так же, как другие наёмники.  
– А Данте?..  
– Мы ему не рассказывали, – невесело улыбнулась она. – Это были наши охотничьи угодья. А когда стало ясно, что с Леди я до центра не доберусь, как раз объявился Ви. – Она поморщилась.  
– Понятно, – рассеянно отозвался Неро. А потом попросил: – Помоги мне уснуть без кошмаров.  
– Здесь? – Триш окинула замусоренный холл скептическим взглядом.  
– Где угодно.

Триш захотела найти удобное место для дневной стоянки, и они перебрались в пристроенный к офисам спортивный центр. Там была вода, диваны и торговые автоматы со сладостями и закусками. Неро вскрыл пару упаковок и убедился, что орешки вполне съедобны – по крайней мере для демонов.  
В комнате для отдыха персонала был только один диван, который заняла Триш. Неро собрал подушки с кресел, кучку полотенец и устроил себе неплохое ложе на полу – пыльное, конечно, но удобное.  
Он думал, что Триш устала и не станет ничего делать, но когда он, разувшись, снял плащ, она положила руки ему на плечи и ощутимо сжала. Прикрыв глаза, Неро вздохнул.  
– Сними безрукавку и футболку, – распорядилась Триш, отпустив его.  
Он послушался.  
– Закрой глаза.  
Об этом Триш могла бы и не говорить, Неро и сам не хотел ничего видеть, чтобы полнее раствориться в ощущениях. Он уже доверял Триш достаточно, чтобы позволить ей контролировать ситуацию.  
Она гладила его кончиками пальцев, поначалу не задевая ногтями. Потом снова пустила в ход электричество, заставив Неро вздрагивать от мелких разрядов. Триш не разрешала шуметь, и он кусал губы, чтобы не стонать. Удары тока стали ощутимее, но Неро уже возбудился и чувствовал только удовольствие. Член упирался в ширинку, это было неудобно, но Неро ничего не сделал, чтобы избежать этого неудобства. Триш хотела, чтобы он стоял вот так и терпеливо ждал, пока она не поможет ему. А она решила сосредоточиться на груди, и соски Неро заболели от слабых, но частых уколов электричества. Это было приятно, но мучительно. Когда Триш сжала их и потянула, он подался следом и едва не потерял равновесие. Она сама его поддержала.  
Дыхание Неро сбилось, стало совсем шумным, он уже готов был попросить о чём-нибудь – о чём угодно. Триш укусила его за основание шеи, и он всхлипнул. Член болел от возбуждения.  
– Хороший мальчик, – мурлыкнула Триш.  
– Сделай что-нибудь, – всё-таки не выдержал Неро.  
Она погладила его по животу, задержала руку над поясом штанов:  
– Нравится?..  
– Да. Очень. Пожалуйста.  
Она расстегнула ширинку, а потом взяла его за член и быстро отдрочила. Неро вскрикнул – такой резкой оказалась разрядка. Сразу после оргазма накатило утомление, приятная расслабленность растеклась по телу.  
– Я сейчас упаду, – предупредил он.  
– Падай, – разрешила Триш.  
Неро вытерся одним из полотенец, отшвырнул его в угол, лёг, накрылся плащом и провалился в глухой неподвижный сон, запомнив, что задолжал Триш удовольствие.

Перед самым пробуждением ему приснились Данте и Триш, занимавшиеся любовью. Он проснулся от зависти.  
Совершенно обнажённая Триш лежала на диване на спине, положив руку между ног и прикрыв глаза. Возможно, это её негромкое, но выразительное дыхание стало причиной сна Неро.  
– Триш. Мне уйти? – Он не хотел смотреть без разрешения.  
– Иди сюда, – она бросила на него затуманенный и какой-то грустный взгляд.  
Она не предлагала ему раздеться, но он наскоро выпутался из штанов и без спроса навис над ней, опираясь на призрачные руки.  
– Вот как, – насмешливо улыбнулась она.  
– Ты очень красивая, – сказал Неро.  
– И ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе трахнуть себя. – Она не убирала руку, получалось, что она прикрывает промежность.  
– Я думаю, что ты хочешь заняться сексом. Если ты хочешь по-другому…  
– Иди сюда, – повторила она, убирая руку, а потом обхватила его бёдра ногами.  
Неро двигался осторожно и неторопливо. Ему приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не толкаться слишком сильно и не спешить. Он был с прекрасной женщиной – пусть нелюбимой, но нужной и важной – и не хотел причинить ей боль. Когда она гладила его по спине, улыбалась и говорила "хороший мальчик", "ещё" или "молодец", он улыбался в ответ.  
– Красивый, – вздохнула она, прикоснувшись к его щеке, и Неро смутился. – Поцелуй меня, – потребовала, не попросила Триш, и он, конечно, выполнил это требование.  
Она не захотела кончать под ним, и они переменили позу: Неро сел на диван, а Триш оседлала его бёдра. Её высокая упругая грудь с затвердевшими сосками двигалась прямо перед его лицом, и он пялился на неё, совершенно очарованный такой красотой.  
– Потрогай, – выдохнула Триш.  
Неро держал её всеми четырьмя руками: человеческими за бёдра, а призрачными гладил по спине. Получив разрешение, он поддержал её груди широкой призрачной ладонью и по очереди облизал и поцеловал соски. Триш застонала, и Неро, вдохновлённый такой реакцией, продолжил ласкать её, пока она не сжалась вокруг его члена, отчётливо вскрикнув.  
Прижавшись лбом к её ключице, он кончил тоже, а она запустила пальцы в его волосы и слегка сжала.  
– Спасибо.  
– Тебе спасибо. – Легко поцеловав его в макушку, она отстранилась.  
Они разошлись по разным душевым и встретились в холле.

Было ещё очень рано, и Триш предложила начать осмотр офисов, не дожидаясь заката. Перекусив чем попало, они принялись неторопливо обходить намеченное здание снизу вверх.  
– Знала бы, что нам нужно будет попасть именно сюда, затребовала бы карты, – проворчала Триш, недовольно разглядывая обломки таблички, когда-то украшавшей массивную металлическую дверь.  
– А они сохранились? – рассеянно спросил Неро. – При эвакуации успели вывезти архивы?  
Триш пожала плечами и сказала:  
– У демонов какие-то сложные отношения с библиотеками, архивами и полицейскими участками. В этом мы с Леди уже в первый раз убедились.  
– Вдребезги? – усмехнулся Неро.  
– И дотла, – кивнула Триш.  
Они остановились на пятом этаже – не потому, что устали, а потому, что им надоели однообразные разгромленные и заваленные хламом помещения. Солнце уже опускалось за крыши, но до полной темноты было ещё далеко.  
– Ты не помнишь, на каком уровне чувствовал присутствие? – спросила Триш, глядя в окно.  
– Внизу, но это ведь ничего не значит. – Неро пожал плечами. – Что бы там ни было, оно может двигаться.  
– Тогда пойдём вниз.  
– Хорошо, сейчас. – Неро заметил, что за покосившейся, но чудом удержавшейся на стене картиной есть что-то ещё.  
По остаткам обстановки в этой комнате невозможно было догадаться, для чего она использовалась раньше, но, вскрыв сейф, Неро понял, что здесь сидел какой-то важный тип.  
– Бабло, – объявил он, не оборачиваясь.  
Триш потребовала две трети.  
– Почему так? – спросил Неро.  
– На этот город меня навела Леди, а ей всегда нужны деньги.  
– У меня трое сирот в Фортуне. – Неро словно ткнули под сердце тупой иглой. Он никогда не забывал о детях, но и не думал о них постоянно. Как будто оставил их в прошлой, счастливой жизни, которая закончилась со смертью Кирие. Теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что не заботился о них как следует.   
– Это удар ниже пояса, – хмыкнула Триш. – Пополам.  
Банкнот оказалось две пачки: с крупными купюрами и с мелкими. Триш поделила каждую надвое, и Неро не стал пересчитывать. Он осмотрел и оставил на столе пистолет, лежавший в сейфе вместе с деньгами, – из такой пукалки и человека-то с первого выстрела было не убить, а демон просто не заметил бы пули. В коробку с патронами он заглянул только чтобы проверить, нет ли там чего интересного, и поставил обратно.  
– Знаешь, как это называется? – задумчиво спросила Триш, пересчитывая деньги.  
– Ага. Мародёрство. Только мы тут вычищаем демонов, а хозяин, если не мёртв, отсиживается где-нибудь в безопасном месте.  
Триш помолчала, потом кивнула и сказала:  
– Теперь пойдём вниз.  
Они пробрались к другой боковой лестнице, не такой заваленной, как та, по которой они поднимались. На первом этаже не было окон, а выход в холл оказался завален с другой стороны.  
– Пойдём в подвал, – предложила Триш.  
В эту секунду солнце село. По крайней мере демоны, проснувшиеся в здании, считали именно так. Неро чувствовал источник их силы – прямо под собой, глубоко внизу.  
Триш взглянула на него вопросительно, и Неро кивнул, а потом продолжил спуск.  
Первые подземные этажи занимала парковка, и там не нашлось ничего интересного, кроме демонов. Те, будто пытаясь танцевать, громили остатки машин.  
– Ви сказал мне, что возле меча Спарды тоже была вечеринка. Но там выплясывали никто, – прошептала Триш.  
– Думаешь, тут то же самое? – так же тихо спросил Неро.  
Она пожала плечами.

В конце лестницы были выход на самый нижний уровень парковки, где, судя по звукам, демонам едва хватало места для их странного балета, и тяжёлая дверь с надписью "Только для персонала".  
– Откроешь тихо? – спросила Триш. – Иначе нам помешают.  
Неро негромко хмыкнул и пустил в ход призрачные руки. Когтями подцепил металлическую обшивку двери; осторожно, чтобы не нашуметь, выковырял замок; потом, просунув руку в образовавшуюся дыру, нащупал и отодвинул увесистый стальной засов.  
– Кто-то закрывался изнутри, – сказала Триш, когда они вошли в густую темноту подземелья.  
Неро пожал плечами.

Касаясь рукой стены, он зашагал вперёд, вовремя угадал продолжение спуска и шепнул:  
– Осторожно, тут ступеньки.  
– Думаешь, я их не вижу? – сердито прошипела Триш.  
– Видишь? – позавидовал Неро.  
– Подвинься, чучело. – Она походя взъерошила ему волосы и продолжила спускаться как ни в чём не бывало.  
Он знал, где она, знал, как она двигается, и шёл за ней так же уверенно, как если бы видел – не лестницу, нет – спину Триш. Иногда ему казалось, что даже в полной темноте он угадывает мягко колышущиеся светлые волосы.  
Ощущение присутствия Триш было ярким, словно фонарь, направленный в лицо. Ощущение присутствия источника демонической силы было ярким, как солнце за спиной.  
– Я тоже чувствую, – прошептала она, когда они спустились ещё на два этажа.  
– Оно внизу.  
– Мы могли бы взглянуть, что за дверью.  
Неро задумался на мгновение, потом помотал головой.  
– Нет, нужно идти вниз. Я не хочу его упустить.  
Триш не ответила, Неро услышал её шаги.

Ещё через несколько пролётов он понял, что в самом деле видит не только волосы Триш, но и очертания её фигуры. Стены и лестница тонули в чернильной тьме, но Неро без труда мог рассмотреть собственную ладонь, даже вытянув руку.  
– Светлеет, – сказал он, чтобы Триш знала, что теперь он лучше ориентируется в пространстве.  
Она кивнула и подняла руку – проверяла, увидит ли он?..  
Неро остановился и прислушался. Он не услышал ничего, кроме собственного дыхания – Триш дышала тише. Зато понял, что здесь неожиданно тепло, хоть и не душно. Демоническая энергия согревала подвал.  
– Какая-то химия, – прошептала Триш.  
– Очередная тайная лаборатория? – почти беззвучно усмехнулся Неро.  
– Может быть. Веди меня.  
Неро понял, что она взяла пистолет, пока только один.  
– Жопу мне случайно не отстрели. – Он пытался шутить, потому что нервничал.  
– Постараюсь не допустить такой оплошности, – едко отозвалась Триш. Она тоже беспокоилась. – Она у тебя ничего.  
"Ничего", – Неро хмыкнул.  
Они дошли до конца пролёта, и он понял, что источник тепла и ненормального света находится на том же уровне.

Здесь дверь не была заперта, и Неро, приоткрыв её, заглянул в длинный коридор, наполненный красноватым сумраком. Оказавшись внутри, Неро понял, что тут по-настоящему жарко.  
– Сюда!.. – позвал кто-то из бокового помещения.  
Триш тихонько фыркнула. Неро тоже чувствовал запахи – то ли моющего средства, то ли какой-то отравы и тления. Последний он знал слишком хорошо.  
– Кто б вы там ни были!.. – голос был высокий и тонкий, скорее женский, чем детский, но Неро не был уверен. – Мне нужна помощь. Пожалуйста. Я вам своим именем клянусь, что ничего не сделаю…  
Триш одним прыжком оказалась у нужной двери. Неро снял с плеча меч и толкнул дверь ногой.

Посреди помещения в полу был вытравлен круг, а в нём сидела очень недовольная маленькая чёрная кошечка с лиловыми глазами. Рядом лежала иссохшая мумия, когда-то бывшая человеком. Его пижонский, явно дорогой светло-серый костюм совсем не испортился, а лаковые туфли не покрылись пылью. По углам стояли напольные канделябры с давно сгоревшими свечами, возле дальней стены – шкаф и деревянная скамья, как в церкви.  
– Ты кто такая? – надменно спросила Триш, угрожающе глядя кошечку. – Назови своё имя.  
– С тобой потомок Спарды, служанка Мундуса, – фыркнула кошечка. – Хочешь, чтобы он его забрал?  
Покосившись на Триш, Неро заметил, что та шевельнула бровью.  
А потом расхохоталась:  
– Сейра!.. – и отвесила шутовской поклон. – Ваше высочество. – Ядом в голосе Триш можно было отравить с дюжину человек, но кошечка только фыркнула снова и, поднявшись, села к ним спиной.  
– Эй, – позвал Неро. – Как вас там. Госпожа Сейра. Меня Неро зовут.  
– Ещё один? – Сейра совершенно не кошачьим движением оглянулась через плечо.  
– Внук, – сказала Триш. – Сын Вергилия.  
– Ого.  
Неро не понял, зачем Триш вывалила на первую встречную демоницу его родословную, но решил, что она знает, что делает.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – спросила Триш уже дружелюбнее.  
– Как видишь, меня призвали, – вздохнула Сейра и соизволила вновь повернуться к ним лицом. Мордочкой.  
– Этот? – Триш пистолетом показала на труп.  
– Нет, но для него. – Сейра поморщилась, будто собиралась чихнуть. – Заклинатель вовремя смылся.  
– То есть, всё началось с тебя? – спросил Неро.  
– Прикажи ей говорить правду, – подсказала Триш.  
– Пожалуйста, госпожа Сейра, говорите правду. Заклинаю вас вашим именем. – Неро впервые кого-то заклинал и чувствовал себя невероятно тупо. Эта кошка совершенно не выглядела опасной, да и демоном казалась не слишком могущественным.  
– Какой воспитанный потомок Спарды. – Сейра облизала нос. – Я не стану тебе врать, хоть ты и не мой хозяин.  
Неро заметил, как Триш напряглась на мгновение, и решил не терять бдительности. История Сейры показалась ему довольно дикой, но с демонами всегда была связана всякая дичь – взять хотя бы его самого.  
Человек, который лежал рядом с ней, местный богач, искал свою пропавшую без вести дочь и, разочаровавшись в обычных методах, доверился заклинателю демонов.  
– Я не знаю, как они познакомились. – Кошечка потопталась на одном месте, видно, чтобы размять лапы. – Видимо, Юджин оказался идиотом.  
– Юджин Таллайн? – уточнила Триш.  
– Он самый, – кивнула Сейра и продолжила рассказ.  
Заклинатель был так осторожен, что она не знала его имени и никогда не видела лица. Здание всегда принадлежало Таллайну, и он уже давно использовал нижние этажи для разных тайных целей – Сейра вызнала всё это, пока служила ему. Её способностью было узнавать тайны и находить спрятанное, а Таллайн мог ненадолго выпускать её из круга – только по ночам.  
– Этот колдун был очень осторожен, – заметила Триш почти с уважением.  
– Да, в этом он молодец, – недовольно вздохнула Сейра. – Открыл такие маленькие врата, что только часть моей души просочилась в этот мир.  
– Ты хочешь войти целиком, – хмыкнула Триш.  
– Наоборот! – У кошки даже шерсть встала дыбом. – Я хочу обратно.  
– Не верю. Без Мундуса ты пустышка.  
– Я знаю, что Клипот плодоносил. Знаю, что есть новый король Ада.  
– Хочешь предложить ему свою службу? – Триш широко ухмылялась.  
– Для начала узнаю, кто он такой. Тебе-то какое дело? Ты ведь вышла замуж за смертного.  
Триш закатила глаза.  
– Не вышла. За младшего сына Спарды.  
– А, он тоже болван. – Кошка принялась вылизывать плечо.  
– Да вы просто сплетничаете вместо того, чтобы говорить о деле! – вмешался Неро.  
Обе демоницы посмотрели на него, словно только сейчас вспомнили о его присутствии. Возможно, так оно и было.  
– Выпустите меня из круга или присядьте, надоело голову задирать, – нагло заявила Сейра.  
– Возьми её на руки и не выпускай, – посоветовала Триш. – Можешь превратиться.  
Превращаться Неро не стал, но подхватил почти невесомое пушистое существо одной рукой, а потом сел на скамью и поставил Сейру себе на колени.  
– Не вздумай меня гладить. – Та зашипела по-кошачьи, и Неро почувствовал слабенькие уколы крошечных коготков сквозь джинсы. Бедняжка, возможно, когда-то и была могущественной демоницей и принцессой Ада, но против него была не сильнее обычной кошки.  
– Как скажете, ваше высочество. – Неро поднял руки, показывая, что способен держать их на расстоянии.  
Триш смахнула пыль прежде, чем сесть рядом. Сейра повернулась к ней мордочкой и продолжила рассказ.  
Она нашла Веру Таллайн мёртвой на заброшенном складе и отыскала её убийцу – сына друга Таллайна. Тот соблазнил девушку, а когда выяснилось, что она беременна, задушил.  
– Вот мудак, – сказал Неро.  
– В каком-то смысле его можно понять, – хмыкнула Сейра. – Вера была исключительной стервой и наверняка превратила бы его жизнь в кошмар.   
– То есть, закрытие заводов произошло раньше? – уточнила Триш.  
– Да. И семья Тома, этого самого юнца, потеряла на этом почти всё своё состояние.  
– То есть, ему в любом случае нужно было жениться на деньгах, – сказала Триш.  
Неро не совсем понял, зачем, но не стал вмешиваться. У богатых людей были свои заскоки.  
– Вера постоянно заставляла его нервничать, будто пыталась свести с ума. Злила, унижала, шантажировала, угрожала то расставанием, то неизбежной свадьбой. Я узнала всё это во время “расследования”. – Сейра презрительно пошевелила носом.  
– Зачем он с ней тогда вообще встречался? – всё-таки не выдержал Неро.  
– Она была единственной девушкой его уровня, – Сейра выделила последние два слова голосом, – в этом городе.  
– Таллайн свихнулся? – предположила Триш.  
– Немножко, – кивнула Сейра. – Он пытался это скрыть, но он приказал заклинателю использовать малые врата для призыва демонов, способных на убийство.  
– Дай угадаю, Тома они прикончить не смогли. – Триш прищурилась.  
– Ошибаешься, – с тихим, совершенно неестественным смешком ответила Сейра. – С ним разобрались в первую же ночь.  
– Но что-то пошло не так, – мрачно предположил Неро.  
– А вот ты прав. Заклинатель оказался не таким уж профессионалом. – Сейра аккуратно переступила лапками по его бёдрам, и Неро заранее слегка придержал её, чтобы она не вцепилась в него когтями, потеряв равновесие. – И удрал, оставив Таллайна разгребать весь этот бардак.  
– Он пытался? – с сомнением спросила Триш.  
– Он нажал на полицейских, чтобы те начали эвакуацию.  
Неро вздохнул. В Редгрейв-сити столько народу погибло не в последнюю очередь потому, что никто и не подумал вывозить мирное население. Да ещё и нагнали военных, подкормили деревце как следует.  
– Почему только ночью? – Триш, похоже, собиралась допросить Сейру как следует.  
– Потому что изначальный проход был открыт для меня и работал только ночью. Заклинатель не менял условия, – та отвечала, будто ожидала вопроса. – И нет, я не могу ими управлять, только следить.  
– Как это прекратить? – Неро решил сразу перейти к главному.  
Его вопрос Сейре не понравился, но в тупик не поставил:  
– Есть несколько вариантов. Ты можешь уничтожить это жалкое воплощение, стереть этот знак и разбить предмет, которым были открыты врата. Я буду ранена, но останусь в живых. В аду.  
Триш чуть не подпрыгнула, но не стала перебивать.  
– Ты можешь меня отпустить – у меня нет никаких интересов в мире смертных, и я просто вернусь в свои владения, – невозмутимо продолжила Сейра. – Для начала, конечно, я помогу тебе отыскать ключ и как следует запереть врата.  
– Что является ключом? – в голосе Триш звенел металл.  
– Ты угадала, служанка. – Сейра мягко рассмеялась. – Обломок того меча. Совсем крошечный, меньше моего коготка. – Она подняла лапку и продемонстрировала когти – очередное совершенно не кошачье движение. – А почему он тебя так заинтересовал? – У неё самой усы шевельнулись.  
– Ты хочешь их найти, – сообразил Неро.  
– Кого? – Сейра была одно сплошное любопытство.  
– Данте и Вергилия, – ответил Неро.  
– А ты не хочешь? – Триш уставилась на него.  
Неро поскрёб затылок. Он считал такие поиски невозможными и никогда о них не задумывался.  
– Я хочу, чтобы они вернулись, – сказал он. – Но Данте хотел, чтобы я остался.  
– Не взяли маленького погулять, – захихикала Сейра. Неро захотелось дёрнуть её за хвост, чтобы не выпендривалась, но было бы нечестно так поступить с маленьким существом, которое только и могло, что говорить гадости.  
– Данте охотится на демонов, Неро тоже, – пояснила Триш, многозначительно глядя на Сейру. – О всеведущая, способная обойти всю землю в один миг принцесса Сейра, именем твоим прошу тебя, скажи мне, как мне найти и вернуть Данте и Вергилия в этот мир, – пробубнила она, словно повторяла невыносимо унылую цитату, вроде молитвы.  
– Не хочу, – буркнула Сейра.  
– Госпожа Сейра, – сказал Неро. – Я, Неро сын Вергилия сына Спарды, обращаюсь к тебе за помощью, – прозвучало довольно внушительно.  
– А ты быстро учишься, – хмыкнула Сейра. – Ты хочешь того же, что и эта женщина, именующая себя Триш?  
– Да. – У Неро ёкнуло сердце. Прямо сейчас произошло что-то офигенно важное, а он не понял, как.  
– Чтобы вам помочь, я должна получить свободу действий в этом мире, – сказала Сейра, и Неро чувствовал, что она не врёт. – Вы должны стереть знак, отыскать обломок Ямато – я не знаю, где он лежит, заклинатель скрыл его от меня, но не смог унести из города…  
– Таллайн искал его? – перебил Неро.  
– Да, – печально мяукнула Сейра. – От истощения и страха перед демонами он серьёзно повредился рассудком и сам понял это. Он знал, что виноват, и попросил меня помочь ему уйти.  
– Ты была с ним связана. – Триш не спрашивала. Она знала.  
– Так же, как ты – с Данте. – Будь Сейра человеком, Неро мог бы поклясться, что она недовольно морщится. – Ты ведь искала осколок, зная, что сможешь отыскать своего любовника, пробравшись в Ад.  
Губы Триш сжались в тонкую линию, и Неро понял, что Сейра угадала. Или она просто знала это – как другие секреты.  
– Давай попроще, – попросил он. – Что нам делать?  
– Найди осколок, соскреби им знак на полу, дождись ночи и убедись, что демонов больше нет. Ты ведь можешь? – Сейра повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
Он кивнул.  
– Ты, – обратилась она к Триш, – подождёшь, пока сын Нело Анжело шшшш!.. – Неро всё-таки дёрнул её за ухо, довольно грубо.  
– Я не хочу слышать, как моего отца называют этой хренью! – Он хорошо помнил, как разозлился Ви, встретившись с "ангелами" в Редгрейв-сити.  
– Извини, – сказала Сейра. – Я просто привыкла. Итак, сын Вергилия сначала должен закончить с вратами здесь. После этого Триш нарисует мой знак призыва на чём-нибудь, что сможет унести с собой, а я отправлюсь в Ад, искать Данте и Вергилия.  
– Я буду призывать тебя каждый день, – пообещала Триш. – И попрошу Неро присутствовать при встречах.  
Сейра недовольно фыркнула.  
– Ты тоже извини, – воспользовался паузой Неро. – Это было грубо.  
– Какой милый юноша, – мурлыкнула Сейра, и он понял, что она кокетничает.  
По сравнению с взбесившейся статуей, Клипотом, располовиненным Вергилием и отросшей рукой это, конечно, было не совсем полным безумием, но Неро всё равно слегка обалдел.  
– Пока я буду их искать, вы должны будете найти врата побольше. Какие-нибудь старые, уцелевшие со времён пред… легендарного тёмного рыцаря Спарды.  
– Это ничего, что вы зовёте его предателем, – сказал Неро.  
– Почему не ты? – спросила Триш у Сейры.  
– Потому что врата скрыты от демонов, девочка, – ласково ответила та. – Иначе мы все уже были бы здесь.  
Неро скрипнул зубами.  
– Не волнуйся, внук Спарды, я тебя не предам.  
– На случай, если тебе захочется об этом подумать... – Триш сделала выразительную паузу, хвост Сейры дёрнулся, как у настоящей кошки. – Вергилий поглотил плод Клипота. Ты говоришь с наследником престола.  
Сейра содрогнулась всем телом, и Неро стало её жаль. Всё-таки она была очень безобидной с виду, а без посторонней помощи не могла даже выбраться из своего знака.  
– Значит, понадобятся очень большие врата, – задумчиво проговорила она, слегка успокоившись. – Чем могущественнее демон, тем сложнее ему войти в мир людей.  
– Тогда эти двое застряли наглухо, – тоскливо вздохнул Неро. Он успел насмотреться на отца и дядю и точно знал, что в мире нет никого круче них. Ну и его тоже, раз уж он сумел как-то справиться с обоими.  
– В них есть человеческая кровь, – подбодрила его Триш.  
– А у вас есть кровь Спарды, – мурлыкнула Сейра. Явно снова чувствовала себя самой умной. – Не вижу, почему бы вам не справиться. Но захотят ли оба сына Спарды покинуть мир демонов? – она словно размышляла вслух.  
– А ты им скажешь, что мы очень хотим их видеть, – сказал Неро.  
– Если они не прикончат меня сразу же, – хмыкнула Сейра.  
– Ты уж постарайся, – недобро улыбнулась Триш.  
– У вас есть какой-нибудь пароль, который можно назвать? – спросила Сейра.  
– Есть, – хором сказали Триш и Неро.  
– У меня – для Данте, – добавила Триш.  
– Вергилий оставил мне свою книжку со стихами, – говорить об этом было ужасно неловко.  
Усы Сейры зашевелились снова, но Триш отрицательно покачала головой:  
– Я скажу тебе пароль не раньше, чем мы закончим здесь, а ты отыщешь сыновей Спарды в Аду. Неро, верни её в знак.  
– Если возьмёте меня с собой, я помогу в поисках, – заявила Сейра. Она наверняка насиделась в этой комнате с покойником на всю оставшуюся жизнь – сколько бы там демоны ни жили.  
– Пообещай не убегать, – сказал Неро. – И не пакостить.  
Сейра возмущённо фыркнула, на мгновение прижалась к нему лбом, а потом спрыгнула на пол.  
– Видишь?.. Пока я на твоей стороне, я могу гулять свободно, – сказала она. – Это – сила крови Спарды.  
– Ничего себе, – проворчал Неро.  
Он аккуратно перенёс тело Таллайна в комнату, похожую на операционную – чтобы Сейре не сидеть с ним рядом.  
Потом они отправились искать обломок Ямато.

В мире демонов Сейра обладала невероятным, ни с чем несравнимым могуществом: она могла выведать любую тайну, раскрыть любой секрет, узнать что угодно о ком и о чём угодно. Здесь, в мире людей она, по её собственным словам, была лишь жалким подобием себя самой. Даже Триш подтвердила, что без принцессы Сейры Мундус вряд ли сумел бы достичь такого могущества. Однако не преминула упомянуть, что как воительница Сейра ни на что не годится: она работала только с информацией и даже в своей подлинной демонической форме могла бы угрожать разве что безоружному человеку. Мундус возвысил её и защищал, а потом ей пришлось скрываться от прежних противников и интриговать, стравливая их друг с другом.  
У Триш и Неро не было никаких средств связи, но Сейра милостиво согласилась передавать сообщения, пока они занимаются поисками.  
Чего только не было в подземелье Таллайна!.. Деньги, всякая химическая хрень, наверняка секретная или запрещённая, загадочные приборы, назначение которых осталось тайной даже для Сейры: её способность узнавать не распространялась на теории безумных учёных. По крайней мере, не на все. Кое-какие вещи она опознала, как собранные по приказу заклинателя.  
– Сумеешь выяснить его имя? – спросила Триш у Сейры, когда они собрались в лаборатории, полностью отведённой под эксперименты с магией.  
Кошка раздражённо подёргала хвостом:  
– Не уверена.  
– Может, так найдём, – предположил Неро. – Тут куча записей.  
– Собираешься просмотреть их все? – насмешливо поинтересовалась Сейра. – А кто будет искать осколок меча твоего отца?.. У тебя из нас троих наилучшие шансы его найти.  
– Откуда ты… – начал Неро и замолчал.  
"А ведь она может объяснить, – подумал он и чуть не заплакал. – Может сказать, почему так вышло с Кирие".  
– Неро, – позвала Триш, и ему показалось, что голос доносится откуда-то издалека.  
– Уходи, Триш, – сказала Сейра. – До рассвета я за ним присмотрю, а потом ты поймёшь, что я исчезла.  
– Встретимся наверху. – Триш ушла.  
Неро бессильно сел на пол. Сейра подошла к нему, потёрлась о руку, словно настоящая кошка.  
– Помоги мне, – попросил Неро. – Расскажи.  
– Завтра, – сказала Сейра. – Наберись терпения, сын Вергилия.  
– Если ты всё знаешь, почему не скажешь сейчас?  
– Потому что тебе нужна точная информация. А я хочу узнать имя заклинателя.  
– Собираешься его прикончить?  
– Ха! Если бы я могла, – мечтательно вздохнула Сейра и, снова потеревшись о Неро, вскочила на стол. – Нет, с ним придётся разбираться другой подружке Данте, сумасшедшей с большим оружием.  
– Она не сумасшедшая, – вступился Неро за Леди.  
– Она убила своего отца, когда он уже был повержен. Ты не знал? – Сейра насмехалась над его неосведомлённостью, а у него не было настроения затыкать её какой-нибудь грубостью.  
Он ужасно устал.  
– Не знал, – кивнул Неро. – Но она пыталась отговорить меня убивать моего. Хоть я и не собирался. – На душе у него по-прежнему было тяжело, но он улыбнулся, вспомнив бой с Вергилием. Славная вышла драка – и никто не умер.  
– Это правда, что он стал королём? – спросила Сейра.  
Неро пожал плечами. Папашин статус в Аду волновал его в последнюю очередь.  
– Ну смотри, он сначала разделил себя на человека и демона и хотел, чтобы человеческая половина сдохла. А демон вырастил то ебучее дерево и сожрал яблоко. Он король?  
– Король, – важно согласилась Сейра. – А потом что?  
– Он как-то собрался воедино. Я не знаю, как, – предупредил он любые уточнения.  
– Ваше высочество. – Кошка поклонилась, явно забавляясь. – Рада познакомиться.  
Неро сомневался, что может сказать то же самое, а врать существу, которое может выяснить что угодно, было бы запредельно тупо.  
– Я знаю, что ты несчастлив, – неожиданно нежно сказала Сейра. – Это неприятно.  
– Что?  
– Сочувствовать. Пока этот колдун, будь он проклят, не привязал меня к Таллайну, я ничего не знала о любви и страдании. По-моему, это извращение.  
– Сказало ходячее извращение – двухтысячелетняя кошка, – фыркнул Неро.  
– Не называй меня кошкой! – зашипела Сейра, и это было так смешно, что Неро даже смог немного отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. – В самом деле очень обидно, – пожаловалась Сейра. – Я, между прочим, хотела поделиться с тобой информацией о том, как думают демоны. И мне три тысячи лет. Я видела, как Клипот рос в прошлый раз, – с достоинством сообщила она.  
– Спасибо. – Неро со вздохом поднялся на ноги и подошёл к стеллажу, на котором были свалены официального вида папки, кое-как скреплённые стопки мятых разноформатных листков, потрёпанные тетради, кассеты, диски, дискеты и даже перфокарты. – Это-то тут зачем? – задумался он вслух.  
Сейра чихнула.  
– Понятия не имею. Чтобы я увидела имя и смогла потом найти этого человека, оно должно быть написано.  
Неро пожал плечами. Читать в красноватой полутьме, заполнявшей помещение, было невозможно, но когда он смотрел сквозь светящуюся призрачную ладонь, то видел написанное и нарисованное довольно отчётливо. К счастью, к призрачным рукам не липла пыль, которой тут накопилось очень много.  
– Почему демоны появляются только ночью и не разбредаются далеко от портала?.. – пробормотал Неро себе под нос, бездумно перебирая бумаги.  
– Тебя папочка ничему не учил? – хмыкнула Сейра.  
– Нужно больше силы, – фыркнул Неро. – Вот вся мудрость, которой он со мной поделился.  
Сейра зашипела – видно, вспомнила что-то неприятное.  
– Сквозь обычные, слабые врата в мир людей могут пробираться только самые слабые. Здесь врата ограничены изначально. Когда они закрываются на день, демоны лишаются своей силы.  
– Ящерицы сделаны из мусора и рассыпаются. Призраки исчезают. А марионетки? – Неро оглянулся через плечо.  
– Умница. – Если бы Сейра могла улыбаться, она бы улыбнулась. – Просто падают. Ты же встречал их раньше.  
Неро кивнул.  
– Они встречаются везде, где открыты нормальные врата. Если портал другого типа – там могут быть другие демоны. Аргосакс использовал одержимых животных и механизмы.  
– Аргосакс?.. – Неро вернулся к перелистыванию бумаг.  
– Довольно могущественный демон. Заключил сделку с каким-то смертным. Твой дядя его убил.  
– Ты не очень хорошо ладишь с именами людей? – Неро спрашивал наугад, но по паузе понял, что попал в яблочко.  
– Не совсем так, сын Вергилия. Я могу узнавать имена людей, которые не были скрыты специально. Но чтобы это сделать, мне нужно в некотором смысле заглянуть туда, где эти имена были написаны.  
– И ты можешь узнать имя моей матери? – Неро догадывался, что вряд ли выяснит о ней что-то хорошее, но решил не упускать шанс.  
– Могу. Но не стану.  
– Почему? – удивился он.  
– Меня пугает гнев твоего отца, мальчик. Я хочу получить от него поддержку и защиту…  
– Так же, как от Мундуса, – грубо перебил Неро.  
– Если он захочет – да, – с вызовом ответила Сейра. – Но раз он не сказал тебе, кто она, значит, я не скажу, даже если узнаю.  
– А если я прикажу тебе? – спросил Неро.  
– Ты не станешь, – тихо рассмеялась Сейра, – принуждать к ответам маленькое беззащитное существо.  
Неро фыркнул:  
– Очень ты хитрая.  
– Осведомлённая, – поправила его Сейра.  
Услышав шорох, Неро оглянулся и увидел, что она развалила стопку бумаг, лежавшую на столе, и теперь рассматривает их, передвигая лапой.  
– Ты ведь говорила, имя заклинателя от тебя скрыто, – сказал Неро.  
– Когда я не смогу что-нибудь прочитать, позову тебя. – Сейра раздражённо дёрнула хвостом. – Не говори глупостей.  
– Ну знаешь!..  
Вот так, то переругиваясь, то болтая, они провели время до рассвета. Сейра заранее почувствовала, что её время на исходе, и попросила отнести её к знаку. Ей не нравилось возвращаться не по своей воле, лишаясь тела и сознания. Заклинателя, настраивавшего работу знака, не заботил её комфорт – или ему нравилось издеваться над демонами.  
Неро сделал, как она сказала. Он в самом деле не мог мучить маленькое беззащитное существо.

С Триш он встретился на первом этаже парковки, верхнем из подземных.  
– Ну как? – спросила она.  
– Никак, но Сейра, похоже, в самом деле готова нам помочь.  
– Она подлая, расчётливая, но неглупая, – хмыкнула Триш. – Если она поверила в могущество Вергилия, то будет работать с нами, чтобы выслужиться перед ним.  
– Она сказала мне почти то же самое, – отозвался Неро.  
– Значит, с тобой она честна. Я думаю, я знаю, где можно найти имя заклинателя. – Триш направилась к выезду, чтобы не подниматься по лестнице к завалу, и Неро зашагал следом.  
– А если имя ненастоящее?  
– Если и так, то я съезжу к ближайшему работающему телефону, позвоню Леди и расскажу всё, что знаю. Сейра правильно сказала: заклинатель – работа для Леди. – Триш остановилась, развернулась к Неро и вперила в него сердитый взгляд. Что-то её злило.  
– Это потому, что он человек?  
– Если ещё не стал демоном. – Она поморщилась, но потом коротко улыбнулась, подняла руку и растрепала волосы Неро, стряхивая с них пыль.  
– Но ведь Сейра знала бы…  
– Ты плохо слушал. – Триш не убирала руку, и лёгкое покалывание пробежало от затылка вниз вдоль позвоночника. – Заклинатель намеренно скрыл от неё всё, что мог.  
– Пойдём… куда-нибудь, – попросил Неро.  
Он чудовищно устал думать, но почти не напрягался сегодня физически, и тело с готовностью отреагировало на контакт с Триш.  
– Пойдём. – Улыбнувшись, она отпустила его и пошла дальше.  
Отстав на пару шагов, Неро не без интереса разглядывал её округлый зад, обтянутый кожаными штанами.  
Пока у него была Кирие, другие женщины существовали словно в другой реальности. Неро про них вообще не думал, а теперь вот разглядывал Триш. Он должен был почувствовать вину или стыд, но в помертвевшей душе не могли появиться даже они. Воспоминание принесло тяжёлую глухую тоску – и только.

Триш сказала, что собирается продолжить поиски информации в стороне от центра города, и на днёвку можно было остановиться в нормальном доме с водой и удобными кроватями. Зная дорогу к подземелью Таллайна, Неро удалился от него без сожалений.  
– Теперь я буду искать днём, – сказала Триш, когда они лежали в постели, обнажённые и чистые.  
– Значит, тебе нужно поспать сейчас, а потом вечером. Я могу покараулить.  
– Ты поможешь мне заснуть.  
Это было не просьбой, а приказом, но тот полностью соответствовал желаниям Неро.  
– Если я сделаю что-нибудь не так… – он не закончил предупреждение, зная, что Триш поймёт.  
– Ты за это поплатишься. – Она улыбнулась и погладила его по лицу.  
Такие условия полностью устроили Неро. Его не сводила с ума страсть, и он собирался заняться сексом с Триш, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. Когда она хотела, чтобы он потерял контроль, она добивалась этого сама. Свободные от чувств, они могли заботиться друг о друге лучше иных влюблённых. Неро постарался забыть об этой мысли поскорее, сосредоточившись на своём занятии, она потускнела, но не исчезла, навсегда оставшись в памяти.  
В этот раз Триш позволила ему всё сделать самостоятельно. Не зная наверняка, что ей понравится, Неро исследовал её тело, отыскивая чувствительные участки и изменяя характер ласк, чтобы доставить как можно больше удовольствия. Он был возбуждён, но желания Триш интересовали его больше собственных, поэтому он откладывал соитие, пока она сама не сказала:  
– Хватит возиться. Или ты не хочешь?  
Он хотел.  
Она поморщилась, когда он оказался внутри, но потребовала продолжить и уже через несколько секунд насмешливо улыбнулась. Неро и сам над собой посмеялся бы – пытаясь совладать с собой и двигаться не слишком резко, он пыхтел, как какое-нибудь животное.  
– У тебя такой ответственный вид, – сказала Триш, ероша его волосы. – Так боишься удара током?  
– Просто хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось. – Неро остановился, чтобы ответить. Положив руку ему на затылок, Триш притянула его к себе и поцеловала.  
Она делала это совсем не так, как Кирие, и губы у неё были совсем другие, и Неро был за это благодарен. Если бы он каждый раз вспоминал об умершей жене, он бы только расстраивался и ничего не сделал бы.  
С Триш было хорошо.  
Неро сдерживался, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, но она сама поторопила его, почувствовав приближение собственного оргазма. Потом повернулась к нему спиной, эгоистично закуталась в одеяло и уснула.  
Неро сходил в ванную – просто для удовольствия постоять под струями воды, потом нашёл ещё одно одеяло, но лёг всё равно рядом с Триш.  
Ему приснились внутренности статуи Спасителя, о которых он предпочёл бы забыть навсегда. Конец сна оказался кошмарным: Неро нашёл Кирие мёртвой. И открыл глаза, из которых уже текли слёзы.  
Триш заворочалась, вздохнула – проснулась.  
– Ты можешь отдыхать, – сказала она, садясь. – Тебе ещё ночью работать с Сейрой.  
– Я могу пойти с тобой и подремать рядом. Просто на всякий случай. – Неро вытер лицо краем одеяла.  
– Это хорошо. Не хочу оставлять тебя без присмотра.  
– Думаешь, меня съедят какие-нибудь неведомые дневные чудовища? – Неро развеселила её забота.  
– Вдруг ты испугаешься и сбежишь, бросив меня, – в тон ему ответила Триш.  
– Здешние демоны ни на что не годятся, – фыркнул Неро. – С тобой ничего не случится, даже если ты тут поселишься.  
– Если не попадусь в ловушку врат Сейры.  
– А ты можешь? – забеспокоился он.  
– Не знаю. Но без тебя я могу искать осколок Ямато годами.  
– Думаешь, я его почувствую? – Неро сел, опуская ноги на пол.  
– Разве он ещё не зовёт тебя?.. – Не дожидаясь ответа, Триш вышла.  
Неро посидел ещё немного, окончательно просыпаясь и перекатывая в голове мысли о своей связи с Ямато. Он ведь встретился со сломанным мечом совершенно случайно. Мог обойти лабораторию, вообще никогда туда не попасть…  
– Как же тебя найти? – пробормотал он, обращаясь к осколку, а потом встряхнул головой и пошёл умываться.

Триш наведалась в полицейский участок, два отеля и хотела осмотреть особняк Таллайна, но тот оказался разрушен.  
– Проклятье!..  
Неро высказался бы и покрепче, но почувствовал странное желание раскопать развалины. Может быть, не обломок меча, но что-то демоническое там определённо было.  
– Я посмотрю, – сказал он, окликнув Триш. – Тебе придётся подождать.  
Превратившись, он аккуратно разобрал и обыскал развалившийся дом. Призрачными руками отодвигал и перекладывал с места на место куски стен, нормальными – перебирал мелкий мусор, если ему казалось, что он может найти что-то важное. Он и находил, но значение эти вещи имели для Таллайна. Это была печальная работа, но она принесла в душу Неро подобие умиротворения. Он рылся в обломках чужой жизни, держал в руках доказательства её непрочности.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сказала Триш. Она сидела в тени и, казалось, дремала.  
Неро пожал плечами:  
– Я не устал. И слишком сосредоточен.  
Она не настаивала, и он добрался до входа в подвал. Солнце давно покинуло зенит, но ещё не приблизилось к горизонту.  
– Посветишь? – позвал Неро.  
Триш спрыгнула вниз первая.  
Они нашли, что искали – нехитрый тайник за чуланом со старым спортивным хламом вроде клюшек для гольфа или кучи роликовых коньков. В доме, где наверняка был не один нормальный сейф, защищённый как только можно, никто не позарился бы на такую чепуху.  
– Это Вера придумала, – прошептала Триш.  
– С чего ты взяла? – спросил Неро так же тихо. Ему тоже было неловко копаться в чужих вещах. Забрать деньги из офиса – это одно, залезть в чулан с воспоминаниями – совсем другое.  
– Сам подумай, кому нужен обычный тайник, если есть сейф. Разумеется, ребёнку.  
Неро хмыкнул и, подковырнув когтем, отодвинул панель, закрывавшую тайник.  
Обломок Ямато в самом деле оказался таким крошечным, что взять его смогла только Триш. Из загрубелых пальцев Неро он выскальзывал, о призрачных когтях и говорить было нечего.  
Там же нашёлся дневник Веры Таллайн, семейное фото – такое нелепое, что Неро отвернулся, бросив на него один взгляд. Два обручальных кольца и старая бронзовая монета, которую Триш задумчиво покрутила в пальцах, а потом сунула в карман.  
Кроме монеты они взяли только осколок. Остальное, не сговариваясь, сложили обратно. Неро закрыл тайник панелью и распределил хлам так, чтобы она не бросалась в глаза.  
– Если дом станут тщательно обыскивать, станет понятно, что тут кто-то копался.  
Неро пожал плечами. Его это не волновало. Просто казалось правильным навести подобие порядка – хотя бы здесь.  
Он захотел спать.  
Триш сжимала обломок в пальцах, пока им не попался разгромленный ювелирный магазин. Тут уже побывали мародёры, так что ничего ценного не осталось, но Триш было нужно кое-что другое.  
– Найди маленький пакетик, мешочек или коробочку. Знаешь, о чём я говорю?  
Неро кивнул.  
Она выдохнула с облегчением:  
– Данте бы не понял или сделал бы вид, что не понимает.  
Коротко улыбнувшись, он нырнул в полутьму магазина. Триш так спокойно говорила про Данте, что Неро завидовал. Но в то же время был ей благодарен. Она не знала, в каком он состоянии, но приехала, взяла его за шиворот и притащила сюда. Даже если бы они не нашли ничего интересного, Неро уже чувствовал бы себя… более живым.  
"Спасибо, Триш. Не знаю, почему ты это делаешь, но спасибо".  
Порывшись в куче мусора, из которой торчал бок кассового аппарата, наверняка выпотрошенного, Неро нашёл, что искал, и вернулся к Триш с маленьким мешочком из искусственной кожи.  
– Удачно. Спасибо. – Когда она разжала пальцы, отпуская осколок, они задрожали. Неро принял у неё мешочек, а призрачной лапой осторожно накрыл уставшую руку. Если бы мог, он бы поделился демонической силой.  
– Это тебе спасибо, – сказал он.  
Триш шевельнула бровью, но не стала уточнять, за что. Наверное, поняла.  
Они вернулись в уже "обжитой" дом, в очередной раз вымылись, и Неро проспал пару часов, остававшихся до заката. Когда Триш его разбудила, небо уже покраснело.

Они спустились в подземелье до пробуждения демонов, и Сейру пришлось подождать.  
– Оно с вами, – сказала она, едва появившись в знаке.  
– Что ты узнала? – надменно спросила Триш.  
– Они сидят там, где заканчивались корни Клипота. – Сейра казалась разочарованной. – Сражаются друг с другом и с демонами.  
"Идиоты", – подумал Неро и, покосившись на Триш, понял, что она подумала то же самое.  
– Хочешь передать послание своему отцу, Неро сын Вергилия? – важно спросила Сейра.  
Неро пожал плечами и снова глянул на Триш. Та вздохнула и нахмурилась.  
– Скажи им, что я собираюсь вытащить их оттуда.  
– Мы собираемся, – ввернул Неро.  
– Имя заклинателя?.. – мурлыкнула Сейра.  
– Я расскажу Леди всё, что знаю. Ты была права, люди – её забота, – сердито сказала Триш.  
– Ты отступаешь. – Сейра села и обернула лапки хвостом, как обычная кошка. – Но если сын Вергилия сотрёт знак, я не буду настаивать.  
– Да, лучше не надо. – Со всем возможным уважением Неро подхватил её на руки и поставил на скамью, а потом присел у знака, задумчиво его разглядывая. – Тебе точно не повредит, если я его просто сотру?..  
– Перечеркни осколком, – сказала Сейра. – Потом сотри лапой.  
– Хорошо. – Неро вздохнул.  
– Ты хочешь о чём-то спросить. – Сейра знала, о чём.  
– Мне выйти? – спросила Триш.  
Помедлив мгновение, Неро кивнул:  
– Извини.  
– Посмотрю, нет ли тут чего интересного. – Отдав Неро мешочек с осколком Ямато, она вышла.  
Сейра спрыгнула со скамьи и подошла к Неро, словно хотела, чтобы он её погладил.  
– Клянусь, что расскажу тебе правду о твоей жене, Неро сын Вергилия, короля мира демонов.  
– Давай уже, – вздохнул Неро. Горе снова затопило его душу, и теперь это было ещё хуже, чем в самом начале, когда он ослеп и оглох от боли. Теперь он чувствовал всё, и его сердце просто разрывалось.  
– Никто не виноват. Врач сказал правду, но он знал не всё.  
– Чего он не знал? – Неро казалось, он вот-вот зарыдает, но глаза оставались сухими.  
– Ей сильно повредило пребывание в статуе. – Сейра вздохнула. Она знала о боли Неро и была вынуждена сочувствовать. – Она не говорила тебе, когда у неё кружилась голова или темнело в глазах, когда шумело в ушах или немели пальцы. Она думала, что всё дело в усталости и достаточно просто как следует отдохнуть.  
Неро всё-таки заплакал. Слёзы текли по лицу, и он не пытался их сдерживаться.  
– Она шла с рынка, запнулась на ровном месте и упала виском на камень, – повторила Сейра то, что Неро знал и так. – Здоровый человек, скорее всего, пережил бы такую травму, но для Кирие всё было предопределено. Кровь залила её мозг.  
Неро всхлипнул, а Сейра ткнулась головой в его руку. Он осторожно погладил мягкую шерсть и чуть не засмеялся. Сын короля демонов оплакивает погибшую супругу, а могущественная принцесса Ада Сейра утешает его, позволяя прикасаться к своей беззащитной земной форме – какая пафосная нелепица!..  
– Неро, – мягко произнесла Сейра. – Я не знаю, что сказать.  
Он не ответил, только судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
– Я… сожалею о твоей потере.  
– Ты всё знаешь, – слова превратились в рыдания. – Скажи мне, я когда-нибудь перестану чувствовать боль?!  
– Нет.  
Короткое слово ударило Неро по голове, по душе – сильнее и тяжелее, чем если бы на него свалилось всё здание, возвышавшееся над ними. Он хотел умереть на месте. Он должен был умереть – никто не может жить с такой болью.  
– Но когда-нибудь она перестанет быть такой сильной. – Сейра потёрлась о него, погладила мягким пушистым боком. – Я плохо разбираюсь в человеческих чувствах и не понимаю, о чём говорю. Я просто знаю.  
– Спасибо, – всхлипнул Неро.  
– Надеюсь, мои слова тебе помогут.  
– Они уже помогли, – ему приходилось делать паузы между словами, дышать было тяжело. – Я думал, что мог что-то изменить… Я бы, наверное, и мог…  
– Нет, – оборвала его Сейра. – Кирие могла погибнуть в статуе, но прожила с тобой несколько лет. Я знаю, вы, люди, быстро старитесь и умираете и потому цените каждый миг.  
– Если бы не я, она бы там вообще не оказалась!..  
– Если бы не ты, её убили бы демоны. Не в один день, так в другой, – Сейра говорила спокойным, почти скучающим тоном. – Вы оба сделали всё, что могли.  
– Но!..  
– Я ведь не первая, кто говорит тебе, что ты требуешь от себя слишком многого.  
Эти слова немного отрезвили Неро. Он понял, что совсем расклеился, и попытался взять себя в руки.  
– Плачь, если хочешь, – сказала Сейра. – Кричи, сломай эту дурацкую лавку, на которую я уже не могу смотреть. Не уверена, что тебе это поможет, конечно. Но ты крайне меня обяжешь, если сначала сотрёшь знак.  
Неро усмехнулся, шмыгнул носом и, тщательно вытерев пальцы о штаны, с предельной осторожностью выудил из мешочка осколок Ямато.  
Сейра затаила дыхание.  
Неро перечеркнул контур знака крест-накрест. Стало ещё тише, чем до этого. Неро перестал дышать ненадолго. И понял, что больше не чувствует демонов высоко над головой. Только Триш этажом ниже, чуть в стороне от себя. Присутствие Сейры было едва уловимым – в мире людей в самом деле находилась только малая часть её сущности.   
– Неужели всё?.. – Она покрутила головой, прошлась туда-сюда. Неро убрал осколок, который уже устал держать, в мешочек. Сейра запрыгнула ему за плечи и легонько укусила за ухо.  
– Эй!..  
– Я проверяю, могу ли действовать свободно. – Она спрыгнула на пол. – Благодарю тебя, Неро сын Вергилия.  
Неопределённо хмыкнув, Неро призрачными когтями соскрёб с бетона знак, растёр оставшуюся крошку в пыль. И услышал тихий нервный вздох. Сейра не плакала, но её трясло. Неро решил, что после случившегося она не станет сильно на него обижаться, взял её на руки и посадил под плащ. Коготки пробили одежду и проехались по коже, но Сейра начала успокаиваться.  
– Теперь я буду слабеть с каждым днём, – предупредила она. – Этот мир привлекает демонов, но здесь наша сила быстро тает.  
– Значит, Данте и Вергилию в Аду не так уж плохо, да?  
– Они – самые могущественные демоны там. Вергилий мог бы занять трон Мундуса и править демонами. Никто не осмелится бросить ему вызов, – восхваляя Вергилия, Сейра как будто забыла о собственном беспокойстве и перестала дрожать.  
– Кроме Данте, – хмыкнул Неро. – Ему вряд ли понравится, если Вергилий займёт адский трон.  
– Это недальновидно. Твой отец мог бы удерживать демонов от попыток проникнуть в мир людей. По крайней мере, разумных.  
– Пусть он лучше сам сюда переедет, – проворчал Неро. Он не знал всех подробностей жизни Вергилия, но догадывался, что в ней было много трагичной хуйни. Неожиданно сильно ему захотелось увидеть отца и… пожаловаться. Вот тому невыносимо самоуверенному типу, который сначала оторвал ему руку, а потом оставил книжку и прыгнул в Ад. Это было невыносимо тупо, но Неро страшно нуждался в близком человеке.  
– Я не стану говорить о нём без его желания, – предупредила Сейра.  
– Да я уж догадался. – Неро устроил её поудобнее. – Если не нам искать заклинателя, то дальше тут сидеть незачем.  
– Верно. Ты знаешь, где Триш. – Сейра почти незаметно запнулась перед именем. Наверняка хотела сказать "служанка Мундуса", хотя это уже давно не было верным определением. – Сходи за ней и можете отправляться. Я буду сопровождать тебя, пока смогу, но рано или поздно вернусь в Ад. – Её это как будто радовало.  
– Я помню, мы должны нарисовать твой знак на чём-нибудь…  
– Я подскажу, как, – в голосе её слышалась улыбка.  
– Если хочешь как-нибудь обозвать Триш, назови её напарницей Данте, – сказал Неро.  
– Это не оскорбление, – фыркнула Сейра.  
– Но тебе ведь на самом деле незачем её оскорблять.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, смертный, – и она замурлыкала, прижавшись к нему мордочкой. Маленькое, слабое и милое существо, в котором Неро угадывал могущественного демона. Пусть не слишком сильного, но древнего, мудрого и потому очень опасного. – Не волнуйся. Пока я на твоей стороне, я буду объяснять тебе всё, что смогу.  
– Вот спасибо, – пробормотал Неро.

Вернувшись к месту первой стоянки, они под руководством Сейры набросали черновик нового, более стабильного знака, который позволял вызывать её в любое время суток и в любом месте. Триш хотела оставить её в городе, но Неро воспротивился. Он снова посадил Сейру под плащ, и они уехали втроём.  
Триш и Сейра пока ещё не слишком хорошо ладили, но Неро чувствовал, что это к лучшему. "Только бы вытащить отца и Данте раньше, чем эти девицы сговорятся. А то мне никакой жизни не будет", – думал он.  
К рассвету они добрались до мотеля, откуда Триш позвонила Леди, а Неро – домой, сказать, что он в порядке, но пока занят.  
Сейра исчезла, но вернулась, как только Триш её позвала. Знак работал, у них был осколок Ямато, а в жилах Неро текла кровь Спарды.  
Оставалось только найти подходящие врата – достаточно большие, чтобы в них пролезли демонические богатыри Данте и Вергилий.

Тяжёлая грусть не исчезла из души Неро, и ему снова приснилась Кирие, по которой он бесконечно тосковал. Но в этот раз сон не превратился в кошмар, и Неро проснулся грустным, но спокойным.  
Жизнь продолжалась.


End file.
